Colonel Brett Sabre (Old West, Hero Datafile)
COLONEL BRETT SABRE Shortly after the end of the Civil War, the military outpost of Fort Rango, South Dakota degenerated into a bunch of undisciplined and lazy soldiers. Major Brett Sabre was assigned to the outpost in order to whip the men into shape. Ned Hacker didn't take too kindly to that, and tried to throw his weight around by nearly trampling Sabre with his horse. Sabre threw Hacker out, but Hacker got a plan for revenge after overhearing a group of Sioux calling off a previously planned assault on Fort Rango. He sneaked back into the camp and convinced a group of the other soldiers to join him in getting rid of Sabre. Hacker and his allies used tomahawks and other weapons in their attack, so that it would appear that "ever'body else'll think it wuz the Injuns what done ya in!" Major Sabre escaped his attackers, but the conflict led them outside, where they found the Sioux had tricked Hacker, and were attacking after all. Sabre rallied the soldiers against the attack and drove off the Sioux, although Hacker was killed in the fight. Sabre had the remaining conspirators arrested, although consideration was taken for their joining the struggle against the Sioux attackers. Sabre gained the men's respect, trust and loyalty. Later, Sabre and the 12th Cavalry were assigned the task of bringing in the last holdouts of the Acoma tribe and moving them to a reservation with the Kisani tribe. The white men did not realize, however, that the two tribes dispised one another, having had an ongoing blood fued for many generations. Regardless, Sabre vowed to carry out his mission and had his men move into the hills where the renegades were suspected of hiding in caverns and caves. Most of Sabre's men were killed by the renegades, and Sabre came face to face with their leader, Cap'n Jack, in the tunnels of the mountain. Sabre and Jack soon discovered many of the Native renegades violently murdered and found the man-beast known as Heart-Like-Fire (an ancestor of Thomas Fireheart, aka the Puma). Sabre was lucky to escape this encounter with his life and was soon after promoted to the rank of Colonel. As Colonel of Fort Rango, Sabre often assisted the Native American adventurer Red Wolf in maintaining order around Fort Rango. Sabre never suspected that the Red Wolf was actually his scout, Johnny Wakely, in disguise. Later in his life, Sabre become one of the first Senators of South Dakota. Colonel Brett Sabre was a skilled military leader and tactician, he was also a skilled horseman, marksman and hand-to-hand combatant. His weapon of choice is his officer's sabre. He also carries a pistol, and has all available equipment from Fort Rango at his disposal, including large cannons, rifles, and the entire 12th Cavalry, if need be. He also carries a telescopic lens when on missions. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions Officer of the 12th Cavalry, Patriot, Union Civil War Veteran Power Sets THE MAN FROM FORT RANGO Accuracy D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Senses D6, Strength D6 SFX: Cavalry Rider. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a The Man From Fort Rango die, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Last-Ditch Effort. Step up or double a The Man From Fort Rango power for your next action, or spend 1 PP to do both, then shut down that power. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Man with the Plan. Spend 1 PP to borrow the highest die in the doom pool as an asset for your next action, then step back and return that doom die. SFX: Voice of Authority. When issuing orders to someone under your command, you may spend 1 PP to recover their emotional or mental stress, or if a mob, recover a Team affiliation die. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a The Man From Fort Rango power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Patriotic Duty. Step up emotional stress inflicted by government forces, public opinion, or challenges to your command to gain 1 PP. CAVALRY ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Cavalry Sabre. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Telescopic Lense. In a pool including a Senses power add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Cavalry Arsenal power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or take an action against the doom pool to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shut down Weapon to gain 1 PP. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Military Master D10, Psych Rookie D6, Tech Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones CALL OF DUTY 1 XP When you take stress while fulfilling your duty. 3 XP When you inflict stress on an authority figure who you see as abusing their power, or inspire people talking about the fulfillment of duty. 10 XP When you either take down an authority figure who was abusing their power, or join the government and try to make it better from the inside. MASTER TACTICIAN 1 XP When you give an order to an ally. 3 XP When you take advice from an ally or utilize an ally-created asset to stress out an opponent. 10 XP When your team follows your orders with military precision or you realize that someone else is more qualified and set yourself as their second-in-command. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West